Vår säng, nossa cama
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Como eram "esposos", nada mais natural do que dormirem juntos na mesma cama, não é? Três drabbles contando doces e engraçadas historias ocorridas na cama do casal nórdico. "E-ele é realmente assustador!" , "El' me m'rdeu..." Não é lemon/Yaoi/Talvez Lime
1. Hans Glasögon

**Vår säng, Nossa cama**

**Sinopse:** Como eram "esposos", nada mais natural do que dormirem juntos na mesma cama, não é? Três drabbles contanto doces e engraçadas historias ocorridas na cama do casal nórdico. "E-ele é realmente assustador!" , "El' me m'rdeo..." Não é lemon/Yaoi/Talvez Lime

Esta historia é baseada em uns quadrinhos SuFin que eu achei enquanto vasculhava a internet.  
Estavam em japonês, então infelizmente meu nível não deu para fazer muita coisa XDD  
Acabei escrevendo isso, baseado no que eu acho q a historia contava então... Foi criação tbm XDD

Espero que vocês gostem o/

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence... Mas eu tenho uma bandeira da Suécia no meu quarto o/ [?]

* * *

**Drabble 1 - Hans glasögon, Seus óculos.**

-Uhm...Su-san..o-o que você acha do Hanatamago d-dormir com a gente? – Sorriu meio sem jeito.

O sueco apenas o olhou, aquele seu olhar ameaçador que tantos temiam, encarando o feliz filhotinho.

-...T'do b'm...(Tudo bem)...

Não é que não gostasse da companhia de Suécia...Sabia que ele tinha um bom coração, mas..

Ele é realmente assustador...

Assim ambos deitaram na cama juntos, claro, com também seu fofo cachorro branco. Tino tentou pegar no sono, embora o sueco o abraça-se fortemente pelas costas.

Ele é realmente assustador...

Estava deitado virado para o lado esquerdo, com Hana-kun sobre sua cintura, e Berwald com a cabeça recostada no começo de suas costas, enquanto envolvia seus fortes braços ao redor de seu corpo menor, com força, mais sem machucá-lo.

Ele é r-realmente assustador...

Foi então que de repente, sentiu que sutilmente o agarre foi diminuindo aos poucos, até que os braços do ex-viking acabaram só apoiados sobre o outro.

Virou o corpo devagar para a direita para ver o que teria acontecido, ficando frente-a-frente com o outro nórdico, tendo cuidado para não acordá-lo, embora Hanatamago não tivesse há mesma sorte, e fora desperto, e foi se sentar perto do travesseiro do finlandê havia caído no sono.

Porém ele não era assustador assim...

Tinha apenas uma expressão calma... Relaxada...

Era realmente muito bonito...Realmente bonito...

Porém tinha dormido com os óculos!  
Isso era perigoso!

Podia quebrá-los e se machucar!

Com esse pensamento em mente, Tino tirou-os de seu auto-intitulado marido, e se apoiou em cima dele para coloca os seus óculos sobre a cômoda ao lado, tomando todo o cuidado de não acordá-lo.

Conseguiu guardá-los, mas... Para completar sua missão com êxito, o menor dos nórdicos acabou ficando sobre o corpo do mais alto, onde tinha visão privilegiada de sua incomum expressão.

Era incrível, como sem seus óculos parecia outra pessoa...

Suas feições pareciam mais sutis...

Seu semblante mais calmo...

Ele é tão bonito...

Sem que Tino percebe-se quando, Hana deitou-se sobre o colo do sueco observando a cena, enquanto a intitulada esposa, maravilhado com sua visão, não pode se conter e juntou os lábios de ambos.

Eles são tão suaves...

Uma repentina mão surgiu sobre sua nuca, transformando aquele beijo inocente em um apaixonado e envolvente.

Tino abriu os olhos a tempo de ver como os braços do sueco envolviam seu fino pescoço.

O beijo foi se elevando para um intoxicante, o forçando a voltar a deitar-se ao lado do maior, e se apertar mais contra seu corpo.

Porém, infelizmente seus pulmões lhes pediam ar...

Separaram seus lábios, e se afastaram para encararem-se ofegantes uns segundos.

Ver aquele rosto sempre tão branco do sueco tingido de vermelho era tão... Glorioso... Estaria ele nas mesmas condições?

E mais uma vez Berwald lançou seu olhar matador sobre sua esposa, fazendo o se sobre-saltar e esconder seu rosto no peito do "marido".

Hanatamago havia pulado a tempo do caminho de amor dos nórdicos, e se sentara acima dos travesseiros, olhando para os estranhos dono que tinha.

Enquanto Tino, em seu "estranho abrigo no peito da mesmíssima pessoa que o assustava", não parava de repetir em sua mente...

E-ele é r-realmente as-sustador!

* * *

Haa XD Esses dois são únicos, e eu os amo muito s2~~

Minha 1ª fic SuFin! *-*~~

Que nyooo s2~~

Se quiserem, depois eu posto a tal imagem inspiradora aqui, o.k? /o/

Reviews e Hana-chan mandara um "au" para vcs /o/

Ps: Alguém mais percebeu que essa frase tem uma pronuncia fofa?  
"...Foi então que de repente, sentiu que sutilmente..."

Parece uma musica XDD


	2. Hans Mun

Hanatamago: Au au au au auu! AuAuu au aaau! Au! (Obrigado pelos Reviews! Nos deixou muito feliz!Au!)

Esta historia é baseada em uns quadrinhos SuFin que eu achei enquanto vasculhava a internet.  
Estavam em japonês, então infelizmente meu nível não deu para fazer muita coisa XDD  
Acabei escrevendo isso, baseado no que eu acho que a historia contava então... Foi criação tbm XDD

Espero que vocês gostem o/

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence... Mas eu tenho uma bandeira da Suécia no meu quarto o/ [?]

* * *

**Drabble 2 - Hans mun, sua boca.**

Já era tarde da noite, Finlândia já havia posto Sealand para dormir, e agora era sua vez, e de seu auto-proclamado marido irem para a cama.

-Hyvää yötä – Finlândia bocejou enquanto desejava 'boa noite' a seu "marido". E logo deitou na cama.

Aquele tinha sido um dia muito longo, pensava o sueco enquanto lembrava-se de tirar seus óculos e colocá-lo sobre a cômoda, haviam tido uma larga e cansativa reunião entre nações em Dinamarca, e ele pensava seriamente que deveria ter alguma lei contra ter Estados Unidos da América, e Dinamarca junto, e não calando a boca, na mesma sala.

Os discursos acabaram tão tarde que muitos países tiveram que dormir por lá, para infelicidade dos tropicais, e ele e Fin não tiveram tempo nem para jantar alguma coisa.

Deitou-se de lado, ficando de frente ao finlandês, e esticando seu braço, o qual o menor por inércia, ou costume? Acabou por usar de travesseiro.

-B'a n'it' (Boa noite)...

Estava tendo um agradável sonho, onde Dinamarca tinha 'misteriosamente' perdido a voz, quando sentiu um ligeiro incomodo, seguido de uma fugaz dor percorrendo seu corpo, o forçando a abrir os olhos.

Finlândia agora tinha seu braço, antes usado como travesseiro, agora sujeito entre suas próprias mãos e...O mordia.

-El' me m'rdeu...(Ele me mordeu...)

Berwald ficou estático por um momento observando a cena, e o gosto com que sua esposa parecia morder sem pudor seu pobre braço.

Sem mais, Tino o largou, e voltou a abraçar o braço do outro nórdico, como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

Suécia suspirou o que tinha sido is...

-Uhmmm eu quero karjalanpiirakka...hmmm m-mais manteiga~~ E arroz... –murmurava entre o sono.

O sueco observou sua esposa por um tempo, com sua típica face sem expressão, e não pode deixar de sorrir, mentalmente claro.

Então era isso? Ele estava com fome.  
Tinha sonhado com comida, e confundido seu braço com um pastel...

Deitou-se novamente, deslocando sutilmente o menor para deitar-se sobre ele, o abraçando e beijando docemente o topo de seu cabeça.

De fato, tinha uma esposa adorável~

Estava começando a pegar no sono novamente, quando sentiu o mais novo se remexer, e se acomodar melhor sobre seu ombro, deitando de lado no mesmo, recostando sua face próxima a o seu pescoço.

O finlandês respirou profundamente entre seus sonhos, e seu ar quente bateu contra o pescoço do sueco, fazendo-o sentir um ligeiro arrepio. E em seguida...

Deu um leve sobre-salto, e um arrepio ainda mais forte percorreu todo seu corpo, quando sentiu que a boca finlandesa havia se fechado sobre o lado de seu pescoço, como um vampirinho.

Logo teve que tampar sua boca com uma ds mãos, e mordeu ligeiramente seu mindinho para afogar uma par de gemidos quando sua esposa começou a lambe-lo.

Não podia acordá-lo...  
Não depois de uma reunião tão cansativa...

Sentiu como os mordiscos seguiam, com gosto por seu colo, enquanto se esforçava para não fazer nenhum barulho para não acordar seu amado.

Aquela seria uma longa noite...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Au! Au!

A manha já havia despertado, e podia ser ouvido o som de Hanatamago que já havia acordado.

O finlandês estava totalmente agarrado ao braço esquerdo do sueco, e com a outra mão, agarrava seu ombro direito.

Enquanto o ex-viking apenas olhava cansado para o teto, e dele para sua esposa.

Não havia deixado que ele prega-se os olhos a noite INTEIRA...Devido a seus...sucessivos ataques...

Jamais... Aldrig...Deixaria sua esposa dormir com fome...De novo...

**- BONUS! –**

-Sealaand!Peter! Desça e venha comer o seu café da manhã!

- Já estou descendo!

Enquanto isso Finlândia ia até a dispensa e colocava comida no pote de Hana-kun.

Quando a pequena quase-nação apareceu atrás de si.

- ... Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com papa Suécia..

-C-como assim?

E os dois foram apresados até a sala.  
A mesa estava posta, e o sueco estava sentado em sua cadeira, mais em vez de comer, ou beber algo, se mantinha quieto, enquanto uma mão segurava seu rosto.

Se aproximando...

- Papa esta dormindo?

E já parecia estar em seu décimo sono.

O finlandês olhou preocupado para o mais alto, nunca tinha feito isso antes...

- Será que aconteceu alguma durante a noite...?

* * *

Pobre Su-san XDD

Entonces! Gracias por sus Reviews!

Vlw Lyssia, como sempre ;D

E Sora-nee, fico muito feliz que tenha te agradado \o/

São um casal realmente perfa non? *-*  
Me apaixonei por eles lendo Doujinshis XDD  
E eu tbm achei esses quadrinhos no mesmo lugar XD  
É realmente fantástico não? *-*~

Reviews e Su-san ira falar toda uma frase para vocês /o/


	3. Hans Gester

Esta historia é baseada em uns quadrinhos SuFin que eu achei enquanto vasculhava a internet.  
Estavam em japonês, então infelizmente meu nível não deu para fazer muita coisa XDD  
Acabei escrevendo isso, baseado no que eu acho q a historia contava então... Foi criação tbm XDD

Espero que vocês gostem o/

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia não me pertence... Mas eu tenho uma bandeira da Suécia no meu quarto o/ [?]

NOTA: Na verdade... Esta historia acontece em um sofá...Mas vocês se importam se eu passá-la para a cama? ; x

Acho que não né XDD

* * *

**Drabble 3 - Hans gester, seus gestos.**

-Uhm...Está bastante frio...Não acha Su-san?

Finlândia se encontrava deitado na cama, brincando com as patas de Hanatamago.

-...- Ele está com frio... Suécia se imagina abraçando Fin...Mas só isso seria o suficiente?

O nórdico mais velho se levanta, ao tempo em que Hana-kun se espreguiça no colo da nação mais jovem.

-Ah, Su-san o que aconte...

O Ex-viking voltará, antes que pudesse terminar a frase, trazendo uma manta voando sobre a cabeça, e cuja sombra que fazia, deixava sua expressão, ainda mais medonha...Se possível.

-Hyaaaaaaa!

Tino apertou o pequeno cão branco com força contra si, logo que o cobertor fora tacado sobre eles, e sentira algo abraçá-lo sob a coberta.

-S-su-san...Meu pé...Aj!...

-D'sculp'...

A coberta era realmente muito grande, e parecia ter coberto-os juntos, em uma espécie bem estranha de casulo.

-Su-s-san...Não da p-pra respirar...

-Aua!

-...-

E a coberta se abriu, permitindo que os três tirassem suas cabeças para respirar.

-...M'...D'sculp'...

Finlândia acariciava gentilmente a cabeça de Hana-kun, para ver se estava tudo bem com o pequeno, levantou o rosto para o outro nórdico.

-Está tudo bem Su-san! –Disse sorrindo, fazendo com que, mesmo sem perceber, fizesse seu "marido" ruborizar-se de leve – Você foi buscá-la por que eu disse que estava com frio... Tack så mycket (Muito Obrigado)

Minha esposa é realmente adorável...

Berwald abraçou Tino contra si.

- A'nda t'm fr'o? (Ainda tem frio?)

-Não mais...- Se aconchegou mais perto do peito do sueco. E Hanatamago acabou sendo prensado entre eles.

-... Jag älskar dig (Eu te amo)

-... Minäkin rakastan sinua...Su-san (Eu também te amo)

**-BONÚS PELOS REVIEWS-**

Já fazia algum tempo que os dois, e Hana-kun estavam deitados. Porém Suécia ainda sentia... Frio, mais um frio diferente... Que não seria aquecido por uma coberta.

Ora, isso passava por ter uma esposa assim tão... Como Fin.

-...Est' ac'rd'do?( Está acordado?)

-Hmm...Sim..

Finlândia abriu os olhos e procurou os de seu auto-proclamado marido. Ele estava ruborizado, e olhava para o teto.

-Aconteceu...Alguma coisa...Su-san?

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-...F'n...V'cê q'ier...F'ze-l'? (...Fin...Você quer...Faze-lo?)

Finlândia ficou com a boca entre aberta por alguns segundo, enquanto começava a ruborizar-se igual o outro nórdico.

-B-bem...

-...E' est'u c'm fri'... (eu estou com frio)

E no momento seguinte...

-He? Mais por que eu tenho que dormir com o Hanatamago ? – Sealand questionava enquanto coçava os olhos sonolento.

-Só... Temos que...Resolver algumas coisas...E achei melhor trazê-lo aqui para que possa...Dormir.

-Well... Por que você esta vermelho mom?

-Ah...E-eu...Estou com calor! Sim é isso – Riu nervosamente, deu um beijo de boa noite na pequena quase-nação, e saiu correndo para seu quarto.

Sealand achou estranho, mas melhor não comentar.

Como sua mãe podia sentir calor em um dia tão frio como este?

* * *

**E...ACABOU! \o/**

E eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã...E já são 04:32...O.k...Não vou dormir hoje XD''

Espero que tenham gostado *-*

**Sallyut,** os nomes seguidos dos cap, são a tradução do mesmo o/  
ou seja "Seus óculos", "Sua boca" e "Seus gestos" /o/

**Sora-nee, **espero quevocê tenha gostado da "frase hot" XDDD  
Se tratando do Su-san é uma frase inteira XD  
E custou-lhe para dizer ;D  
Agradeço muuuuito que tenha acompanhado a fic \o/

E a **Lyssia-san** também, que sempre está acompanhando minhas fics, e me má influencia a escrever mais \o/

Vlw todos vocês /o/

E até a próxima \o/

**FIM**

**...Ou até eu achar mais quadrinhos intraduzíveis XDD...**


End file.
